


[投齐所豪]蜜桃待撷时

by feifeifeifei77



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, all7 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeifeifei77/pseuds/feifeifeifei77
Relationships: all7
Kudos: 12





	[投齐所豪]蜜桃待撷时

张颜齐迎着一片古怪的目光，目不斜视地走出教室。  
刚刚下课，楼道和学校人正多，此时的张颜齐也就各外引人注目，四周讥笑辱骂声音四起。  
“他妈是女表子，听说他也是。”  
“他会是同性恋吗?好恶心。”  
“勾引女人做鸭也行啊，都说不定呢。”  
他听着这些污言秽语，脸上却是面不改色的。  
他并非不会还嘴，相反的，论骂人他的词汇量可比他们高级丰富多了。  
只是因为没有意义——舆论的嘴巴是堵不住的。而且听多了，他也对这些话免疫了。  
这么多年来，自己的感情好像都淡薄了。只有在回到家的时候，见到温柔的妈妈和善良的弟弟，他的心才会有些温度。  
所以，他才一直忍声吞气，尽量不惹事。为了妈妈和弟弟的笑容，以及，努力活下去。

放学后的人很多，也很烦人。张颜齐好不容易走到校门口，却见到了那个有些陌生的熟人。  
那个中年男人下车，难得贴心地给自己打开副驾驶车门，笑道:“小齐，好久不见。”  
张颜齐张了张嘴，却没能从喉咙里吐出那两个字。  
“愣着干嘛呢，上车呀小齐。”  
张颜齐点点头，坐上了车。

张颜齐的母亲，读大学那阵不懂事。因为虚荣和天真，做了几年陪酒女。张颜齐也就在那会儿被怀上了。  
比其他失足少女幸运的是，张母遇到的那个叫做周伍男人挺喜欢自己的，而且他老婆生了一个女儿后，也没再怀上孩子，于是他让她把孩子生了下来。没错，男人有老婆，但俩人是商业联姻，那时他老婆也失去了年轻时的风姿，年轻靓丽又温柔的张母因此成为男人的长期情人。  
张颜齐出生时，男人是去过的。他掀开裹着婴孩的被子，脸上惊喜的表情只持续了一瞬，就僵硬住了。  
这个看起来与普通婴儿无异的健康孩子，有两种性别。

结果十八年后，他又来找自己了。  
也怪这老男人没用，自己能力不行，自家老婆只生了一位千金，就没能再给自己生一个儿子。他后来又有了张颜齐这半个儿子，已经很幸运了。  
虽然妈妈可能如其他人所说，身子不干净，但张颜齐仍旧很爱她，也爱他同母异父的弟弟。所以，他已经想好了接下来对周伍说的话——他必须从周伍那里取得最大程度的利益，不能让一个单亲妈妈继续受罪。  
他生理上是双性人，但是他的心理性别却是男大于女的，外貌也称得上英俊。他得担起作为一个长子，一个哥哥的责任。

任豪坐在客厅的皮沙发上，看着手上的报纸。周珍囡从管家手上接过咖啡，放在任豪面前。任豪头也不抬地点点头，帅气的脸上露出极有修养的微笑，周珍囡便转身走去书房，马管家也跟着去了。  
作为新婚夫妇，俩人间明显过于生疏了。但是周伍和周夫人也不在意，毕竟周家与任家也是商业婚姻，任豪作为任家护在手心里长大的小少爷，入赘了仅有一女的周家，已经很给周家面子了。反正同床也只是时间问题，毕竟俩人都不是小孩了，任豪和周珍囡都知道分寸。  
大厅门被推开，任豪站起来，十分礼貌地走过去迎人。他推住门，周伍先进来，张颜齐低着头跟在周伍身后。  
任豪挑起好看的眉，有些好奇地看着穿着高中校服的男孩:“爸，这是谁?”  
张颜齐闻声一愣，抬头看了看任豪，又看了看周父，茫然地睁着一双天然下垂的眼睛，像一只既无辜又无助的小狗。  
周父事先就猜到了两人的反应，解释道:“这是阿囡的弟弟张颜齐，你也应该叫他弟弟的。小齐啊，这是你姐夫任豪。”  
张颜齐?姓张，是私生子吗?  
任豪心里迅速活动着，脸上却带着亲切的笑容:“以后叫我豪哥就可以，我可以叫你颜齐吗?”  
张颜齐乖乖地点点头:“豪哥。”  
是普通男孩子正青春的声音，语气却软软的。但他的神色又莫名忧郁，加上一双狗狗眼，有些惹人怜爱。  
任豪也就二十一岁，只比他大三四岁。他天生是个双性恋，血气方刚的，早早结婚，又对妻子没有感觉。此时难得见到一个安静乖巧，又戳自己萌点的男孩子，竟有些心猿意马。  
张颜齐见任豪没有说话，抬眼看向他，眼神澄澈，透着懵懂与清纯。任豪眼神深邃了些，笑得愈发温柔亲切。  
像一只披着羊皮的狼，盯上了毫不知情的兔子。

张颜齐跟周伍谈了近一个小时，任豪坐在一旁听着，没有参与其中。  
周伍说服了张颜齐，让他留下来。原因很简单，张颜齐的母亲供不起即将上高中的弟弟，而自己如果留在原来那个家，更上不起大学。  
张颜齐说，自己可以是周家人，但他还是要姓张。以后要是有了孩子，可以姓周。此外，周伍要供弟弟上学，给张母更多生活费。周父没办法，只能答应他。  
跟周伍谈好了，张颜齐就直接去了事先给自己安排好的客房。  
自己暂时离开家，也是为母亲分担。  
弟弟，你也会原谅哥哥的吧?

才在这里第一天，张颜齐就发现了这个家里的秘密。  
比如，姐姐和姐夫是分房睡的。但这只是其中一个秘密。  
张颜齐住在客房，客房没有洗手间。半夜张颜齐被憋醒，只能出门去找厕所。  
张颜齐拿着手机，屏幕的光勉强照亮地板，他摸着黑走着，路上碰到了一束昏暗的光。光从周珍囡微敞的房门透出，照在站在门口的男人的脸上。  
张颜齐走过去一看，居然是任豪。他来找自己妻子吗，为什么不进去?张颜齐还没问出口，任豪在看到张颜齐的一瞬间，迅速伸手捂住了他的嘴。  
“别出声，你听。”  
任豪贴的很近，他呼出的热气烫的张颜齐耳垂微红。张颜齐努力忽视任豪将他半抱在怀里的动作，集中精力听着里面的声音。  
“伯骞……”  
这一声情深意切，是一个女子的动情的呢喃。  
张颜齐睁大眼睛，他似乎听到，里面还有另一个，有点耳熟的男人的声音。  
“囡囡。我带你离开，好吗?”  
张颜齐懵了。  
任豪看着大脑当机的张颜齐，安抚似的摸了摸他的脑袋，触感颇佳。  
里面的俩人似乎有了什么分歧，开始小声讨论起来。  
张颜齐想要跑开，他可不想知道太多，更不想被卷入其中。可任豪没给他这个机会。他伸手一捞，又把他抱进怀里。  
屋里人可能在讨论什么非常私密的事情，警惕性很高。马伯骞见门没有关紧，走过来关门。  
听到了脚步声，任豪猛的转身把张颜齐压在墙上，双手撑在张颜齐耳边，将身体往墙的方向压低，俩人胸膛紧贴，躲避着马伯骞的视线。  
张颜齐被压在身下，任豪的雄性荷尔蒙扑面而来，作为女孩的一半身体隐隐有了反应，张颜齐的脸颊变得通红。  
因为姿势的缘故，任豪将腿伸进张颜齐的两腿之间。夏季，俩人都穿着轻薄的睡衣。任豪穿着睡衣短裤，赤裸的膝盖透过一层布料，隐隐感受到一丝凉意缓缓晕开。  
任豪惊讶地低头看向张颜齐。张颜齐羞赧地低着头，撇开的脸红的像一颗熟透的水蜜桃。  
那个隐蔽的位置，竟是会出水的。  
换句话说——  
张颜齐湿了。  
俩人都僵在原地不动，明明马伯骞把门都关了，却依然维持着这个动作。  
任豪突然轻笑一声。他低下头，附在身下人微微颤动的耳尖，声音轻似羽毛，挠的人痒痒，却清清楚楚:  
“别紧张，颜齐。一切，才刚刚开始呢。”

第二天早晨，周珍囡闺房里空无一人。巧的是，马管家也不见了。  
她和管家跑了。  
周伍是暴怒的，但是另一方面，他又必须给任豪一个交代。他笑道：“小豪，虽然对你可能很不公平，但作为一家人这种丑事，你也不想让外人知道吧?”  
任豪冷眼看着他，突然笑了下：“但是你不觉得，这样对我很不公平吗?自己的老婆一直不跟自己同房，原因竟是因为她早就有了枕边人。”  
“你不让我离开？可我也是个人，也有需求，你不能让我也一起承担你女儿的过错。”  
周伍愣了愣，刚要开口，又被任豪打断了：  
“喂，可别从外面找些不干不净的鸡来应付我。我不是你，不会随便找女人。”  
周伍有些愠怒，他身旁的周夫人伸手按住周伍握紧的拳头，冲任豪温柔地笑笑：“不会的。小豪，你喜欢谁，我可以努力帮你争取。”  
“倒也不用很麻烦。”任豪眯起眼睛，里面闪烁着危险的光，“家里不还有一位吗？”  
周伍立马就懂了，只是他惊于任豪如何得知这个秘密。但此刻这个问题的答案也不再重要了，周伍和周母对视了下，又默契地看向张颜齐卧室的方向，答案在不言之中流露。

此时的张颜齐在学校里，还不知道发生了什么。直到他放学，发现接他的不是周家司机，而是任豪时，他才有了些不好的预感。  
出于昨晚俩人之间的尴尬，张颜齐低着头快步走向车的后座，却被一双骨节分明的大手轻易捉住了手腕。  
任豪挑了挑眉：“来前面坐？”  
张颜齐只好听他的话，乖乖坐到副驾驶上。刚一落座，任豪突然俯身靠过来，伸手半环着自己，贴心地给自己系安全带。  
“你手腕好细，以后我得让你多吃点。”任豪垂着眼给他系好安全带，张颜齐刚刚被吓了一跳，此时身体僵硬，一动不动，像一只受惊的兔子，努力撇着脑袋不敢看任豪的脸。  
任豪无声笑了笑，伸手揉了揉男孩的细软的头发，才摸上方向盘，开走了车。  
张颜齐的脸颊烫烫的，微微嘟着嘴巴，像是在烦恼着什么。他不明白，任豪想做什么。他好像能猜到，却又不敢确定。但是任豪这种暧昧的态度，令他浑身不自在。

两人回到家，张颜齐却没有发现周珍囡。  
“豪哥，姐姐呢？”  
“这里哪有什么姐姐。”任豪伸手，拉过张颜齐的手指，十指轻轻扣住，“同样的，你也没有姐夫了——不过，我可以做你的丈夫。”  
张颜齐愣了。  
任豪面色沉静，眸子里映着张颜齐惊讶的表情：“怎么了，不好吗？我可以给你更好的生活，给你的亲生母亲一个名分，不是吗？”  
张颜齐只是呆了几秒，随后神色变得镇定，嘴角缓缓勾出一丝嘲讽的笑：“你这是在同情我吗？”  
此时怔愣的却是任豪了。  
“我不会要不属于我的东西。我会向爸爸要这要那，只是因为我是他的儿子，这原本都是我应得的。但是，你的施舍，我是不会要的。”  
张颜齐语气坚定，以往总是单纯无神的眼睛里，此时闪着点点坚韧的熠熠星光。任豪真的没想到，他以为张颜齐只是只软弱无害的垂耳兔，没想到是只不仅坚强还会咬人的小狗。  
任豪沉默了下，目光同样认真地看向张颜齐，开口道：“我不是施舍你。首先，你现在是周家人，你姐跑了，周家人犯的错，周家人偿还，不对吗？更何况，我刚刚发现，我还是挺喜欢你的。对喜欢的人好一点，有什么错吗？”  
难得有人让张颜齐说不出反驳的话。毕竟，任豪的话，于情于理，都没有错。  
但让他疑惑的是，自己有什么值得他喜欢的。虽然他算是有特点的好看，但是比他精致的男孩多的是。一株比身边其他植物更顽强一点，却并不因此更惹眼的狗尾巴草，是怎么被人注意到的？  
任豪看着张颜齐充满疑虑的表情，伸手揽过他的腰肢，嘴巴轻轻贴上他耳边的碎发：  
“不急，我会让你慢慢发现我对你的好的。到时候你就会相信，我是真的挺喜欢你的。”  
果然，晚上张颜齐就被捞进任豪的被窝。任豪抱着张颜齐睡觉，没对他做什么。张颜齐躺在床上，有些迷茫，自己对于任豪来说，究竟算什么？他会不会只是任豪仍能留在周家的借口？

张颜齐的成绩很烂，是传出去会丢死周家人的水平。周父在看到他的月考成绩时，终于忍不住给他找了家教老师。  
老师姓赵，身材颀长，温柔帅气，是某知名师范大学的在读硕士。张颜齐看起来有些笨笨的，其实脑瓜好用的很，只是内在比较不羁自由，不喜欢学习，也没有那个心思。  
赵磊脾气很好，讲解的很耐心。张颜齐不想浪费周父的钱，终于听话地开始听课。于是任豪推开张颜齐的房门时，正好看到俩人一副“师生情深”的样子。  
赵磊站在张颜齐身后，微微弯着腰，伸手给他指点着。从任豪的角度看，张颜齐正被赵磊罩在身下，他偶尔抬头看向赵磊问问题，天然深情的眼眸透着纯情与好奇。  
任豪冷着脸关上了门。

下次上课的时候，张颜齐乖乖坐在椅子上等赵磊。等了半天，没有等到赵老师，却等来了任老师。  
任豪知道自己这样有些幼稚。可是，当他看到俩人有些亲密的动作，还是觉得晃眼。  
任豪毕竟也只是二十岁的小青年，正值年轻气盛，心里不爽地很。他背着周父找到赵磊，支付给他一个月的工资，让他先不用来了。  
区区高二作业，自己也是跳级从名校毕业，还教不了一个张颜齐？  
张颜齐看着任豪进来，问他原因。任豪笑着摸摸他的头：“我也会，以后我来教你。”  
“可你毕竟不是专业的。”张颜齐站起来，伸手按住了任豪的手，任豪张开手指，反握住了张颜齐的手掌，与他十指相扣。张颜齐微微皱眉头。  
任豪说：“我说我是专业的，那我就是专业的。颜齐，你的一切都可以放心交给我。”  
张颜齐摇了摇头：“我不是你的东西，没有什么都要被你管着的理由。即使是你的妻子，她的人生也不能被你完全掌控。”  
“我不会那么对你的。”任豪吻了吻张颜齐的手背，“你想做什么，就去做。我也只是想陪着你，才来做你的老师。”  
张颜齐垂下了脑袋：“我何德何能……让任少爷为我做这么多。”  
“因为你值得。我是周家的女婿，是你的丈夫，为你做这些都是应该的。”  
张颜齐已经分不清任豪的话是些花言巧语还是真心话。他茫然地松开手指，相扣的双手松开。  
任豪又要去抓张颜齐的手，张颜齐侧身躲过，重心却没稳住。任豪眼疾手快，伸手握住张颜齐的腰，俩人摔坐在床上。  
张颜齐此时坐在任豪腿上，感受到臀尖触碰到任豪的那个东西，触电般要站起来，任豪抱住张颜齐不让他走开，张颜齐扭动着腰挣扎，却无意间摩擦着任豪的那处，直到感受到那里变硬抵住自己的大腿根，张颜齐的身体才停下来，僵住了。  
任豪重重喘了口气，翻身把张颜齐压到床上。张颜齐懵懵地还没反应过来，就被堵住了嘴。  
这是个充满占有欲的亲吻，灵活的舌头长驱直入，猝不及防地将张颜齐口腔里的空气掠夺地干干净净。张颜齐推搡着，几乎要喘不过气来，很快就没有力气了，黑黑的眸里泛起水汽，有些失神。任豪还没亲够，却很体贴地松开他，额头抵着他的额头：  
“小笨蛋，别忘了呼吸。乖，再张开嘴。”  
张颜齐根本不用主动张嘴，他被亲的迷迷糊糊还没反应过来，嘴巴不自觉地微张着，任豪很轻易地就二次进攻了。  
这次的吻温柔多了，深情缠绵，带着一丝任豪嘴里的薄荷味。舌头挑逗纠缠张颜齐的小舌，把张颜齐亲的舒服的很。尝到了甜头，张颜齐也就乖巧多了，任他舔弄每一寸口腔。  
任豪的手滑进张颜齐宽松的香芋色卫衣，一手去揉他挺翘的臀，一手抚过细腻的肌肤，摸上乳尖，轻轻揉捏挤按他的胸部。张颜齐的胸虽然没有女孩子那样大，却因为双性的缘故，摸起来软软的。张颜齐的嘴角不经意间溢出一丝哼吟，听得任豪下身一紧。  
任豪退出张颜齐的嘴巴，吻上他的脖颈，轻咬他的喉结，种下一颗颗宣誓主权的小草莓。手也丝毫不闲着，褪下张颜齐下半身的衣物，伸向他最隐蔽的花园，抚弄那两片花唇。  
“嗯……”  
一股奇异的快感涌上张颜齐的四肢。张颜齐以往只会像普通男生一样自慰，从来没有触碰过这片领域，此时心里有些莫名的兴奋。  
任豪的手指玩弄着张颜齐前面的小红豆，张颜齐咬着下唇，双腿爽的止不住地颤抖，脸颊浮上一片红晕。  
任豪见他强撑的样子，轻笑一声，手指转而来到花穴周围打转。  
“不、不要……”张颜齐下意识就要伸手要推开任豪，任豪不给他反抗的机会，中指没入花穴，张颜齐的腰瞬间就软了，丝毫没有反抗的力气。  
“不行，不要碰它……会坏掉的……”张颜齐带着哭腔求饶，任豪不听他的，手指轻轻抽插起来，张颜齐的声音顿时变调，甜腻了些。淫水浸湿任豪的手指，任豪见状，又添进了一根，两根。  
“啊嗯嗯……”张颜齐舒爽地脚趾蜷缩，胳膊不自觉地攀上任豪的脖子。任豪顺势将张颜齐的腿盘上自己的腰，手上的速度加快了些，张颜齐的腿间变得湿润不堪。  
“嗯嗯啊啊……任豪、豪哥……嗯啊、啊啊……”  
“光用手指就快潮吹了？”任豪挑了挑眉，抽出了手指。媚肉依依不舍地含着手指，任豪被这触感引得头皮发麻，下身又硬了几分。  
突然空虚的感觉令张颜齐有些没有安全感。他将环着任豪的手臂搂紧了些，轻声哼哼:“豪哥，我好难受，帮帮我吧……”说着，害羞地用腿轻蹭了下任豪的性器。  
简直又纯又欲。  
“叫我姐夫。”任豪说。  
张颜齐好像十分容易沉浸在快感中，此时的他迫切地想要人进来，只会顺着他来:“姐夫，求求你，快点进来吧。”  
“进去干嘛？”任豪忍着下体硬到不行的不适感，问。  
“进来……姐夫、来操我……啊！”  
粗大的阴茎一捅到底，张颜齐又痛又爽，浪叫出声，一股淫水喷出，此时张颜齐已然达到第一次高潮。一丝红色混杂着淫液顺着任豪的阴茎缓缓流出，那是张颜齐的处女之血。  
“颜齐，你的第一次是我的。”任豪虔诚地吻了吻张颜齐的额头，然后终于忍不住，九浅一深地抽插起来。  
张颜齐舒服地哼哼唧唧，像是没骨头般靠在任豪怀里，软成了一滩水。任豪操干速度逐渐加快，抽出的性器翻出一点嫣红的穴肉。  
“嗯…不行、太快了……嗯啊啊……”张颜齐甜腻的呻吟只会让男人更加兴奋。任豪握住张颜齐比同龄人稍小的性器撸动，下半身也不停下，大力顶操着花穴，龟头时而蹭过子宫口。  
“嗯啊啊……要死了……嗯啊、好爽……”  
任豪附到张颜齐耳边，含着他小巧的耳垂骂他:“表面那么清纯，骨子里却是个骚货，真会吸。”说着拍了拍他饱满的臀肉。  
张颜齐被着荤话激得不行，身体更加敏感兴奋:“才不是……啊不行了……嗯嗯啊……！”  
张颜齐被快感推向高潮，交代在任豪手上。任豪粗喘口气，快速地冲撞了几十下，深深埋进张颜齐的身体里，灌了张颜齐一肚子。  
张颜齐呆呆地伸手，摸了摸肚子。任豪抱起张颜齐，说：“给我生小宝宝吧。”  
张颜齐瞬间清醒，红着脸反驳：“我不会生！”  
“你都有子宫了，怎么会不能生呢？”任豪笑道。  
张颜齐一愣，觉得有些道理，又生气地用香香拳锤他：“我才十八，变态！给我吃避孕药！现在我就要吃，给我拿来！”  
“好好好。”任豪无奈地揉揉他的脑袋，“这么不想做少妇的吗。”  
张颜齐闻言，垂眸：  
“你真的觉得，我适合做你的老婆吗？”  
任豪张嘴要回答，张颜齐又说：  
“你是因为稀罕我这个不男不女的人，加上我是周家人，才跟我搞在一起吧？我们才相处多久，你真的喜欢我吗？这个，恐怕你都不清楚吧。”  
“任豪，你也才二十一，这么早就要成家吗？你真的打算以后在周家度日吗？你要是这样，还不如跟我姐离婚，去远方追求更好的东西，去追求你的理想。”  
任豪闻言，笑了笑。  
虽然不全对，但聪明如张颜齐，他果然了解他。  
任豪是个野心家。这样的天才，任董事长怎么可能轻易把他交出去。  
毕竟任家的小少爷，也是任氏集团未来的继承候选人之一。  
他来周家的目的，当然不是所谓的商业联姻。  
正如任豪与张颜齐初次情动那晚，任豪对张颜齐所说的那样——  
一切，才刚刚开始。

蜜桃·待撷时END


End file.
